


Bittersweet

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: How can something so sweet...have a bitter aftertaste? You wonder everytime you're with Tobi.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awolangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maid with Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238795) by [awolangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolangel/pseuds/awolangel). 



> Made another "short" fanfic for awolangel, related to chapter 17 of Maid with Benefits. I had this in mind and wanted to make something based on Reader and Obito's second time and...well...things took a sharp turn on her part. 
> 
> BGM I recommend for this: https://youtu.be/fIo2fqTiNh8 (really sets the tone of the story). ^^
> 
> Enjoy~  
> Please do not repost my works  
> ©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The sex between you and him were more passionate than before. Sure you loved it, but there was an extra touch of sweetness to the moment. He seemed more slower and gentle with his touches. As if he's dealing with something delicate and fragile. Feeling the rough texture of his gloves glide all over your smooth toned body, which makes you shiver whenever he touches you hard pink nipples. Every part never missed. 

Again with just wearing his scarf around your eyes, you can only sense him by touch. But...you kept wondering why it was only him who did this to you. What was it he didn't want you to see....?

When he allows you to touch his exposed face the second time, your heart felt like it....stopped. You were a bit surprised but not in a place of panic or any fear. You kept caressing those scars. Some parts felt smooth while some felt like they haven't completely healed. As you imagine them, they didn't feel too bad to the touch. As things add up, you then thought of why he wore his mask. There may have been other reasons, but it's understanding no one would want to show their scars of a past they try to forget. 

How did he get them?  
Do they still hurt?

Those questions kept swirling around in your head, but no answers were found. There may have been possibilities, but they only made the situation worse, as to where you are right now. 

You just lay there with your gentle hands still caressing both sides of his face, not realizing that he was calling your name as you were in a trance of thoughts and concern. 

"(y/n)". 

His deep voice which sounded a bit demanding but worried broke you out of your trance. You gasp as you "looked" up to him, removing your hands away from him slowly....only to lean up towards him to plant small kisses on each part of the scars. You seemed as if you felt his whole body gone stiff from what you were giving him....but he didn't push you away. There were some parts of his face you gave longer kisses to. To you it felt so good to do this. Not in an arousal way, but a way to make you feel like you're comforting someone to make them feel safe and accepted. 

What was going on with you?  
What was he thinking in this moment?  
Why wasn't he pushing you away? 

With widened eyes, he looked at part of your face which he thought you were sweating...only to realize small trails of tears ran down your flushed face. You pressed your forehead against his to let out a shaky sigh. So many emotions were building up. You just felt so confused as to why. It was a first you felt this way. Well...towards an Akatsuki member out of all people. 

Sure you felt sadness for Kisame and being of concerned about Itachi's well-being....but it was as if this man right in front of you opened a new door of emotions you never really had, for the man who went through so much pain you could ever possibly imagined. Did he feel the same way you did? Acting all giddy and energetic around you, only to a point he lets out his emotions silently away from others. 

You couldn't help but not control what was coming out of you. Your eyes stung as more tears of empathy dripped onto your exposed skin. You felt large gloves hands slowly wiping away your tears, only making you break down crying even more. He pulled you closer to him as his warm body collided with yours. His strong arms hugged you tightly, but not as tight as he use to during his giddy moments.

He lets out a sigh as he rubbed your back with one of his hands, calming you down. It only helped a little for you to breath normally again. You pushed back again to "look" at him once more. A small smile slowly formed on his face as he wiped away those tears from you. "Never thought I would see you in such emotional distress. You had me a bit worried, darling. I thought I might have scared you." "No! No, it's not that at all! I....I-I'm so sorry..." You let out in a panic, never want him to start hating you for what you did. "I just....felt so much...."

Pain  
Sadness  
Fear

"I can tell...you've been through a lot the first time I touched you. Maybe...you're not ready to reveal yourself, but....just to let you know...*sighs* I'll always be your eyes and ears if you're ready. Even if it's just me...at least you'll know you're special to someone." 

"(y/n)...." His breath hitches into a slight panic but remains calm as he kisses your sweet plumped lips and hugs you once more...leaving an odd aftertaste.

"You are indeed heaven-sent..", whispering into your ear with that thick voice of his, which makes it too hard to swallow whenever you hear it, but does seem to calm you down as you snuggle deep in his embrace. You did seem to hear him say something else, but couldn't make out to what it was as he buried his pained face in the crook of your neck. 

"Because....I don't...deserve you."


End file.
